vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102850-costumes-and-armor
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Your black settler set looks great! :3 raider just doesnt fit the theme of this game imho, tried it on so many races, nothing looks good x3 | |} ---- The first time you will see the Costume appearance guys on Dom side is in Lightsreach (Ellevar zone), Feralplain Collective (Deradune zone) and for Exiles you will see them in Gallow (Algoroc zone) and Celestion zone (forget the name of the town). You will also see them in the capital cities, Illium for Dom and Thayd for Exile. When you hit P to open up your paper doll this is where your gear goes (obviously). The gear you wear to pew pew, and the ones that give you your stats and whatnot. Like Withers mentioned you have to see a Protostar Appearance vendor to alter your looks. The Protostar vendor has a seperate costume interface where you drag pieces of armor or costume pieces to alter your appearance. You can only access that costume interface at a Protostar Appearance vendor. Below is something that i posted on another thread where someone was also asking about how costumes work. Are you level 7? costumes dont get unlocked until level 7. Protostar Appearance/Costume guy has the potatohead with sunglasses and he has a water drop icon above his head. The costume interface has the costume slots on the left, your picture in the middle, a dropdown select under your picture in the middle, and dye colors on the right. From the dropdown in the center if you select NO COSTUME all you will be able to do is dye what you are currently wearing. If you just want to hide what you are currently wearing, you do not need to equip an item into the costume slot. Just select COSTUME 1 and if no costume items are equipped in the costume slots it defaults to what you are currently wearing. With this you are able to dye what you are wearing and hide what you are wearing by clicking the eye icon on the left side. If you want to change the appearance of what you are currently wearing you need the costume item in your inventory. Select COSTUME 1 from the protostar guy, open up your inventory and drag and drop the costume item from your inventory to the costume slot. DO NOT right click the item in your inventory even if the costume interface is up...right clicking will cause you to equip the item on your actual toon (if it is equippable). Just drag it from your inventory and drop it in the costume slot. NOTE this is a bit buggy and may take several attempts. When you drag and drop sometimes it wont "stick" to the costume slot and it drops back to your inventory. Just keep dragging and dropping until it sticks. Those boxes on the left side? they select dye channels on a piece of gear. If you put in a costume piece and it only has 1 box selectable, then only one part of that piece can be dyed. If all 3 boxes are available then you can set 3 different colors to 3 different parts of the gear. You can dye them seperately...just click 1 box select the color from your dye list. Once you set the color for the first box, unclick the box and click the second box and select the next color and so on. If you want all boxes to be the same color then obviously you select all boxes and select the color. The 3 boxes at the very top? they select all boxes directly underneath them on all costume items. | |} ----